The present invention relates to a mounting bracket, particularly suitable for use in motor vehicles for mounting a CB radio or the like from the dashboard.
With the tremendous growth of CB radio, I have found the need to provide a mounting bracket that is almost universal in nature, such that a CB radio may be readily connected to a motor vehicle dashboard.